ICare in times of Crisis
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sam's mother dies and Spenser adopts Sam making Sam and Carly sisters.
1. Gigantic Favor

Disclaimer: Any thing you recongize is not mine

anything orginal is mine

* * *

Sam's mom died two weeks before this story began. She and Sam would fight a lot but they still loved each other. Now Sam's mom died and she was all alone in this world. She was put into foster care until a more permanent solution could be found. Carly loved Sam like she was a sister. She wanted Sam to be a part of her family. She decided to talk to Spenser about it. She waited until he came home.

"Spenser," she said, "you love me right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do but I'm still going to have to get mad at you"

"How about instead of getting mad at me you don't," Carly suggested hopefully

"Yeah okay," Spenser said

"I have to ask you a **gigantic **favor," Carly asked

"Sure what is it?"

"Spenser… Sam is like a sister to me. I love her like I would love a real sister. I… want… you… to... adopt… her"

Carly had expected a thousand reasons why he would say no. She had expected an argument. He might even point out how much trouble Sam gets into and she'd be a bad influence on Carly if he agreed. He might even try to get her to sign some agreement contract. What Carly did NOT expect however was Spenser's reaction.

"I'd be glad to," he told her.

"Big brother say what," she exclaimed

"I said I'd be glad to," Spenser repeated, "I would do anything for you. I'll call her social worker and arrange it. Did you finish your homework?"

"Not yet," Carly admitted, "I went to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam… no comment please and then we saw a movie… no comment please. I finished science, English and math but I'm having a little trouble with my art homework"

"Oh I'm good in art," Spenser said, "I can help you with your art homework"

"Remember the last time you tried to help me with art," Carly reminded him

"Yeah but I can do better," he promised.

Maybe it was only because he was doing such a great thing for Carly but Carly decided to let Spenser help her with her art homework. He actually did a fairly decent job of it.

"Thanks Spense," she said hugging him

"Now go upstairs," he said, "Freddie should be here soon to work on ICARLY rehearsals right?"

She smiled at him. That was when Freddie rang the doorbell.

"Can I come in," he said

"Yeah that's cool," Spenser said

"Freddie guess what," Carly told him excitedly, "Spenser is going to adopt Sam"

"Is he suicidal or something," Freddie asked

"Freddie," Carly said whacking him playfully on his hindquarters

Sam's foster mom dropped her off a few minutes later

"Sup"

"Hey Sam guess what?"

"Um… Fredward is moving to Neptune?"

"Sam! No. Spenser's going to adopt you"

"Wow," Sam said excitedly, "are you serious?"

"I'm totally serious," Carly said

"We're gonna be sisters," Sam and Carly exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm gonna be nauseas," Freddie teased

"Ha, ha, ha… very funny," Carly rolled her eyes

"Why would you even want that," Freddie asked

"What do you mean?"

"Sam is evil," Freddie teased

"Freddie can I talk to you for a minute **alone**," she said a little anger rising in her voice at the word alone.

"Sure," Freddie said

"What are you doing," Carly asked as she pulled Freddie aside.

"Protecting my best friend-"

"Freddie I'm fine-"

"Sam is my best friend. You're my best girl. If I act the way I always act she won't be reminded of what's going on"

Carly sighed. Freddie was right.

"She's been through so much," he continued, "and I see it in her eyes how much pain she's in"

"Just how is teasing her going to protect her?"

"She'll realize that nothing's changed… not in a bad way anyhow"

"Her mother died," Carly whispered in a harsh tone, "**nothing's changed?**"

Just then Spenser came out from the kitchen.

"Carly," he called, "Sam… it's a done deal. I talked to the social worker. Sam moves in tomorrow… foster for 6 weeks and then it's official"

Carly hugged her brother.

"I so love you," she told him

"And I love you. Now go upstairs so you guys can rehearse ICarly and when you're done we'll discuss the ins and outs of the new family dynamics"

"Spenser?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to sound vocabulary smart…you're art smart."

"Okay"

"No I'm serious. Spenser you're not only my brother and my 'dad' you're my best friend too."

"Aw… Carly that's so sweet"

"It's not sweet it's true. You have a sense of humor. You tell it like it is. You always know how to make a person feel better even if they're feeling terrible. You're positive and creative-"

"Okay I get it," Spenser said smiling, "we'll go positive"

"Good choice"

"Real cute," he laughed, "now you go upstairs and work on ICarly and then Sam and you and I will sit down and discuss the new arrangements"

"Okay," Carly said, "and Spense"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Carly and I always will," Spenser said, "and I love Sam too".

Sam heard that and she smiled. She knew Spenser didn't love her as much as he loved Carly… or she didn't think he did anyway but it didn't matter. She was loved. That was what was important.

_Later at ICarly rehersal_

"Okay rehearsal in 5, 4, 3, 2" Freddie pointed

"Hi I'm Carly"

"And I'm going to be her sister"

They started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Guys… excuse me… girls… rehearsal"

They went though the wig bit and the random dancing and through it all they just kept squealing, "we're gonna be sisters"

"Hey Carls I have an idea," Sam said, "since we're gonna be sisters wouldn't it be cool if we could get the girls from sister/sister to be on ICarly"

"Yeah that would be totally awesome," Carly said, "do you think we would be able to do it"

"Oh definitely," Sam said, "doesn't Macy know them"

"Oh yeah," Carly said, "I'll totally give her a call"

Freddie called Macy. Macy called Tia and Tammra and soon everything was settled.

"Sister/Sister is going to be on Icarly," he announced.

**Next up Sam, Carly and Spenser sit down and discuss the terms of Sam living in the Shay house**


	2. Arrangements

After ICarly rehearsal Spenser, Carly and Sam sat down to discuss the new situation.

"Okay," Spenser said, "so lets start with rooms"

"Oh Sam and I can share a room," Carly offered

"Love it…love it… love it," Spenser said enthusiastically, "now chores-"

"What chores do you want me to do," Sam asked

"Since you're new," Spenser said, "I'll give you a choice. You can either feed the goldfish, vacuum the carpet once a week or clean the toilet 2 times a moth"

"I'll feed goldie," Sam said

"Okay," Spenser smiled. Then he got serious.

"There's one more thing we need to talk about," he said, "rules"

"O…kay," Sam said

"First of all before you go anywhere I want you to let me know where you're going. You don't have to ask. You just have to let me know. The second rule is you have to finish your homework before 8 o'clock at night. Third it is very important that you be polite. Forth no screaming like a banchee."

"What the chiz is a banchee anyway?"

"I don't know," Spenser admitted, "but I would imagine it's loud."

All three of them laughed.

"The forth rule is anything that's bothering you I want you to come tell me and I promise we'll work it out. I love you Sam. I love you **just as much **as I love Carly and I want you to understand that"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks Spense… that means a lot to me"

Carly and Sam hugged. Sam and Spenser hugged. Spenser and Carly hugged.

"Now I was thinking SPEGGETTI tacos for dinner tonight"

"Sound chiz," Carly said

"Off the hizzy," Sam agreed happily.

"And tomorrow we'll go to the meat factory for dinner?"

"Sounds off the chizzy," both girls laughed

And with that it was settled


	3. Shopping With Spenser

After ICarly rehearsal the next day Spenser took Carly and Sam out to the grocery store. They were going to buy what they needed to make ham and to make Spenser's famous Spaghetti Tacos. They were also going to make ham.

"Okay ladies," Spenser said, "Watch and leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeearn. Now you would think that for ham and spaghetti Tacos we would need ham, spaghetti and tacos right?"

"That would make sense," Carly said

"Yeah. Unless I'm missing something here," Sam replied.

"First," Spenser said, "We go down that **junk food aisle **to get all the snacks"

Sam grinned. They went through the junk food aisle one thing at a time. They selected popcorn, chips, pretzels, candy, chocolate and doodles.

"Next step, frozen food. We have our frozen pizza, our frozen hot dogs, our frozen fries and our frozen dinners. We need to get them all"

Sam never would have imagined that something as simple as grocery shopping would be so much fun. Whenever she went grocery shopping with her mom she would find it kind of boring. Her mom was not as creative as Spenser was. That's for sure. Her mom was fun in other ways but Spenser was like a kid himself. Sam really appreciated that.

"Okay next we go to the drink section and by drink I do not mean beers"

Sam laughed because Spenser himself wasn't even old enough to drink beer.

"How about chocolate milk shakes," he suggested.  
They both gave him the thumbs up.

"Great. What about soda? They have cherry and strawberry and regular and Dr. Pepsi and Diet"

"Let's get all of them," Sam said

"All of them it is," Spenser replied, "oh and lets not forget butter"

"Mama likes her butter," Sam said.

"Okay next we have one of Sam's favorites… the meat section."

"Mama loves her meat," Sam said

"Sam, where did you get that from anyway," Carly asked.

"Mama dunno," Sam laughed.

"Well mama should stop saying mama so much," Carly teased

Sam punched Carly in the arm playfully. Carly reacted by spraying spray cheese on Sam who sprayed her back.

"Are those your children," a young mother asked Spenser.

"Yes indeed they are"

"Well don't you think you should control them," she asked

"Control them? Ma'am I have to inform you that they're **people **not dogs or robots."

"I think you should punish them," the woman said

"And **I** think **you**should mind your own business," Spenser replied.

The woman looked offended.

"Well I have never heard such an insult in my life," the woman said

"Then apparently you're not aware of the fact that you're a **busy body **and I'm not in the mood for your advice. Frankly, I don't care what you think"

Sam and Carly laughed and cheered. The woman stomped away.

"Gee what was her problem," Carly asked.

"Who knows who cares," Spenser said, "She's not going to tell me how to raise you girls"

Sam and Carly giggled. Spenser laughed too.

"Now ladies," Spenser said, "Put away the spray cheese and come with me if you will"

The girls eagerly followed him.

"Where are we going," Sam asked.

"You will see," Spenser said.

The supermarket wasn't only a supermarket. It had books and magazines. It had C.D. Players and TVs and it had a jewelry section. It was sort of like you might see in Target. He led them over to the book/magazine section first.

"Okay ladies you may pick out **one **book, **one **magazine, **one **C.D. player, **one **TV and **one piece** of jewelry apiece"

"Are you serious," they both asked.

"Dead serious," Spenser said.

Carly chose a book by Jodie Picoult called The Pact. She picked Tween Magazine. She chose a small portable C.D. player and a flat screen TV. She selected a pearl necklace.

Sam picked out a joke book. She picked SEVENTEEN magazine. She chose a large fancy C.D. player and a 20 inch T.V and selected a bracelet that she had liked since forever.

"Great choices ladies," Spenser said, "I think we're ready to go"

"Can we go see that new movie that came out," Sam asked, "Notting At The Top Of The Hill?"

"Sure," Spenser agreed.

"Oh My God," Carly said, "You are so cool"

"Can we get popcorn too?"

"What's a movie without popcorn," Spenser replied.  
Carly squealed excitedly.

"GOD Carly it's a movie," Spenser laughed, "and popcorn. It's really no big deal"

"To you it's no big deal," Carly said, "to me, it means a lot"

"Why," Spenser asked

"Because," Carly said, "You're the absolutely best in this entire world"

"I am?"

"D plus UH equals duh," Sam said

"T plus HANKS equals Thanks," Spenser replied smiling.

Both girls laughed. Spenser was really the coolest guy ever.

"You're the best dad ever," Sam said

Unfortunately Sam's timing could not have been worse. EVERYONE heard it and they came up to him to ask questions… make comments or even give him unwanted advice.

"Are they twins?"

"How old were you when you had them?"

"Discipline is key in parenting"

"I hope you make them do chores"

"I hope you have rules and consequences"

"Isn't it a little stressful being a father? You're so young"

"Are you married?"

"Make sure that you treat the kids with respect. It's a two way street"

Spenser smiled.

"That," he said, "is **noyb**"

"Well I didn't mean any offense by it"

Spenser shrugged, paid for the items and got the girls to leave.


End file.
